PERDONAME
by leyva1130
Summary: Pequeño one-shot. Jack al fin habla con Conejo sobre el incidente del 68, siendo sorprendido por Conejo con un regalo fuera de lo común. Inspirado en la historia de Kina-Asper "La ventisca del 68".


**PERDÓNAME**

**NOTA: "El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenece, son obra de William Joyce y de Dreamworks. Los personajes que no son mencionados en la película o en los libros, son de mi propiedad.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Esa tarde, Conejo había estado completamente ausente de sus actividades, a pesar de que Jack se había dado la tarea de buscarlo en todos lados… _

_Resignado, el muchacho se había sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, dejando colgar una de sus piernas y moviéndola suavemente, observando el firmamento que se pintaba de colores rojizos gracias al atardecer._

_Muy apenas, había entrecerrado sus ojos, observando aquella deidad que pasaba con su carruaje, llamando la noche, haciéndole suspirar. Estaba seguro que Conejo continuaba molesto por su plática sobre el 68… no entendía cómo es que el mamífero no le perdonaba aquella ventisca provocada por una confusión que ni él hubiera previsto._

_Había tratado de explicarlo, logrando únicamente que el guardián de la esperanza se retirara del lugar, diciéndole un "aléjate", haciéndole sentir aún peor de lo que ya se sentía… En verdad que no podía creerlo!_

_La marmota, en su afán de molestar al guardián de la esperanza, había abusado de su confianza, engañándolo sobre la tardanza de la llegada de la primavera en cierta población de norte américa, empujándole a cumplir simplemente con su trabajo y arruinando el trabajo que le tomaba meses a Conejo en elaborar._

_¿Quién en su sano juicio, salía a buscar huevos de pascua en plena ventisca invernal?_

_Tendrían que ser unos padres muy irresponsables o unos niños muy desobedientes quienes lo permitieran o lo hicieran… _

_Suspiró suavemente, llevando su mano a su frente… Resignado a que el guardián de ojos verdes no lo perdonaría… tuviera o no la culpa. Después de todo, debió haberse asegurado que la primavera se atrasaba y no simplemente congelar todo lo que encontrara a su paso, incluyendo al pobre Conejo que quedo convertido en un gracioso muñeco de nieve._

– _Hey! Copo de nieve! – escuchó esa voz australiana, haciéndole abrir los ojos y bajar la mirada desde donde estaba, abriendo grandes sus ojos celestes ante la imagen que veía – qué haces durmiendo en ese árbol? Está bien que sepas volar, pero un día caerás y te harás mucho daño. _

_Regaño sin moverse de lugar, sosteniendo un pequeño pastel de color café, con adornos hechos de crema blanca y dos tonos de azul, además, un extraño brillo salía del pastel, como si tuviera luz propia._

– _Conejo… qué es… eso – murmuró Jack sentándose mejor en el árbol sin animarse a bajar y observando la pieza de repostería del mamífero, quien rechisto con algo de fastidio._

– _Es un pastel, no lo ves? – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, antes de llevarse una mano a la espalda y sostenerlo con la otra – es un pastel de chocolate proveniente de la antigua cultura azteca, cacao puro y fresco, combinado con leche de la vaca que salta la luna, ya sabes esa de las historias de Mamá Gansa – dijo riendo suavemente – es curioso como la vaca logra esas alturas._

_Movió un poco sus orejas, bajando la vista al pastel._

– _Tiene una pisca de las aguas del mar rojo, para darle un toque picante que hace vibrar tus papilas gustativas como nunca… además, la crema fue directamente ordeñada de una vaca de la propia vía láctea, luego de girar alrededor de una de las lunas perdidas… Y rociado del polvo estelar de una estrella fugaz, cuya velocidad no le permite a tus ojos verla – dijo con orgullo._

– _pero baja de ahí niño – Ordenó, haciendo que un confundido y muy sorprendido Jack bajara del árbol suavemente, observando con atención el pastel que parecía de lo más apetitoso y delicioso._

– _El azul, viene del mar y el cielo… tomados justo al medio día – movió suavemente sus orejas a los lados_

– _Vaya… es un pastel increíble – murmuró Jack con una mirada melancólica – será muy afortunado a quien se lo des – dijo con una suave sonrisa, antes de ver como Conejo retiraba su mano de su espalda, para llevarla al mentón del chico._

– _Efectivamente, es un pastel increíble con los mejores ingredientes que tengo en mi cocina… para un chico increíble que me sacó de un grave error – dijo con una sonrisa – después de todo, no fuiste tú quien arruino las pascuas en el 68, sino ese ruin roedor de la marmota._

– _Conejo, sobre eso… yo quería pedirte perdón…_

– _No puedo perdonarte, porque no hay nada que perdonar – respondió el Conejo, soltando el rostro del chico – pero te juro que conseguiré que la marmota te pida perdón a ti, por hacer que te odiara…_

_Dicho eso, le extendió el pastel a Jack._

– _Y esta, es mi forma de pedirte perdón… Perdóname por no darme cuenta de mi error, cuando eras inocente…_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Regalo de reina**

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KINA-ASPER!

Lamento que hasta ahora entregue tu regalo de cumpleaños TTwTT, pero lo importante es que lo termine.

Escribí un muy pequeño one-shot, pero espero tener una mejor idea al respecto para hacerlo más grandecito. Está basado tanto en la película de **El origen de los guardianes**, como del libro **El origen de los guardianes. Conejo de Pascua y su ejército en el centro de la tierra**, donde Bunny es experto en la fabricación de chocolates y bombones XD, utilizando ingredientes exóticos sacados de los lugares menos imaginables w.

La verdad, es algo que no pude evitar utilizar jajajajajajaja.

En un inició, Conejo estaría vestido como el del libro, pero se me hizo algo muy formal XD, luego hare su diseño diferente con su trajecito, nada más por ocio LOL.

Espero que te guste hermosa y feliz cumpleaños atrasado!

**El origen de los guardianes © William Joyce**

**Historia © leyva1130**

**Inspiración tomada de "**_**La ventisca del 68**_**" © u/2550333/ kina-asper**


End file.
